Death From The Sky
by Yi Gabriev
Summary: That's um, Iyo's image song I used. Well, it fit the story good! So there! Anyway...rated PG13 for violence and minor yaoi


**_This year the blood will fall down again_**   
**_Like rain of acid it burns into my soul_**   
**_Their dieing, their dieing, all of them will suffer_**   
**_I can only sit back and laugh at my delightful toys_****__**

**_Death From The Sky!_**   
**_Oh, what fun it is to watch this world_**   
**_Go up in a fiery inferno of shadowy flames!_**   
**_If they say I'm Satan, I'll just kill them again_**   
**_And tell them that I'm so much worse_**   


Iyo let her head fall into the softness of the pillow before her. She panted heavily, clenching her eyes shut and holding her stomach with one hand. _All part of your training, all part of your pain resistance...._ she hissed to herself thoughout the nasty exercise. 

A bullet, wedged tightly in the area just below her ribs, dug into her now-human flesh. She hissed and squirmed like an injured cat, letting out twisted cries of pain. Knowing she would live through it was the worst part--she would live to force more unspeakable horrors upon herself. 

"Kiko..." she whispered, her voice shaking and weak. The little snake-demon entwined around her ankle, bobbing it's black head tentively. 

"Nyaaah?" Kiko asked, tilting his head. 

"N-no, of course not.... I'm stronger then Miyamoto and y-you know it, why would I be...jealous...." 

"Nyaah, Nyaaaaah!" 

"'The Power of Light'??? Oh, Kiko, you don't get it. I d-don't care about some weak holy magic. I go for real power--brute strength and overwhelming h-hits...." 

"Nyah..." 

"S-selfish!? Who's being selfish here, you or, or me?" 

Kiko shook his head making the green bangles hit together and make a pretty noise, but said nothing. 

* * *

  
"Get up, you little brat!" 

Iyo struggled on her young legs to rise, rubbing a trickle of crimson from her cheek. Her eyes rose to meet her challenger, a hulky gang member that we will call . . . "Shigeru". 

"Whatsamatter, baby?" Shigeru hissed between his teeth. "Go home to Mama so she can kiss your tears away and make you cocoa!" he snickered and turned his back. 

The second his glance was away from her, Iyo jumped on him. Her demon claws came forth at her call, and they slowly dug into his neck. His face turned red from blood and suffocation. 

"Yes, yes!" cried the joyous little girl. "Die, you idiot! Fool! Animal! Disgusting, filthy, dirt-infested pig!" The way she squealed in happy laughter, you'd think she was on a ride in an amusement park. 

In a dark alleyway in the street, there was no-one to save the bastard rogue. And without any compassion, Iyo took no mercy on the idiot who challenged her, even at this young age. When she left to crawl around the shadows of decaying city, she left a trail of blood--she had taken the body with her. 

* * *

"Nyaaaaa!" Kiko wailed, drawing herself up to nearly her master's height. 

"Oh, go away, Kiko. You didn't let me milk you, you don't get any." Iyo brushed a black-crimson substance from her lips--blood and snake venom. 

"Nyaaaaaah nyah....." the snake-demon sobbed, hanging her head. 

"Don't you guilt trip me. I need to use this for *pain* *resistance*, remember?" 

"Nyah. Yahna Nyah...." 

"I don't like it and you know it! It's a disgusting mixture . . ." 

Kiko settled her head on her coils and thought back to the years when she met little Iyo. She was no different then today. . 

* * *

She slept quietly, her body shaking weakly. Her hair would be quite pretty if it wasn't stained a dirty red. Cuddled in a ball around her "pet" under a snowy bridge, her fingers dug into the ground periodically. The tips of them eventually burst open and blood oozed from the freezing, blue fingers. 

Too sick to walk, too tired to try, too scared to die alone, too proud to die in company. There was a great complexity of her victim's blood under the quiet bridge--A good deal of it her own. The demon layed with her head against her companion's chest, listening to the weak pounding of her heart. Every time she exhaled, she moaned softly, as if it was killing her to breathe. 

Kiko watched as her young master gave a hacking cough, sending blood onto the icy ground, adding more to the crimson snowbank. An insane smile danced on Iyo's lips, as if daring Kiko to imagine what horrorific dreams she was enjoying. One small fist slammed into the icy ground, splattering more blood from her shaking body. 

Her black eyes opened and she smiled, enjoying her own suffering. She scooped up the bloody snow in her hands and ate it--her breakfast. The demon wrapped around her wrist, revolted but loyal to her friend. Iyo stroked the snake's head and gently forced her mouth open. Wrapping her lips around one of the fangs, she sucked on it, drawing a tiny bit of venom for herself . It took all of Kiko's strength not to hiss in disgust. 

Pulling the reptile away from her mouth and clutching it to her chest, perhaps in thanks, she cooed softly to it. It wasn't a motherly sound--more like the type of noise that a mothering animal makes when her offspring are nursing. 

Nevertheless--it was a sign of obvious compassion and love, and Kiko adored it. Wrapping her silvery-dark body around the insane child's neck like beads of silver, she took in the warmth that Kiko had. That's how they stayed for a week until Iyo craved blood again, entangled with eachother in the icy shadows beneath the busy street. 

* * *

There came a scream from inside her room. A wordless, terrifying, painful scream--the kind a hawk makes when it sees a gun aimed at it's head. A gunshot--and then silence. The silence dragged on for about a minute, before a horrible moan penetrated the air. The demon lay quietly curled in a ball by the fire, knowing that if she interupted her master's "training" she would be scolded, maybe even struck. 

The semi-god's beautiful onyx-like eyes watched the flames dance and cries and sobs came from the "Sleep-room". She could only imagine the blood that would fill the white sheets, the fire that was burning her friend's flesh, a dagger, a bullet . . . 

Iyo was insane. She knew it. No matter how sophisticated and calm she was around people, she couldn't hide her mind from her demon partner. She was so obsessed with being the strongest, being the best, so utterly absorbed in winning--she was killing herself. Slowly, but it would happen. Soon. 

She drank blood. She drank venom. She shot herself with solid lead bullets. She beat herself. However she could, physically or psychologically, she was tearing her body, her mind, her very soul into pieces. Because she was so hurt when she was a child, in some monstrous event she couldn't even remember, she craved pain. Being too proud to harm anyone unless they asked for it anymore, she did it to herself. 

And it was killing Kiko, too. 

* * *

"Come on, don't tell me that hurts!" laughed the seven-year-old. Another wild war cry filled the air while she brought a rusty dagger down on the chest of another mother. Grinning as the young woman fell, she slammed her foot into the mother's face. Blood came pouring out of her mouth and the innocent eyes went blank. 

With one kick, Iyo killed the weeping newborn. She was positively screaming in laughter, adoring the blood that was scattered on the hospital walls. She ran her fingers across the tile floor, mixing the slightly different shades of crimson, watching it drip from her hand in grosteque care. 

Ever-faithful Kiko squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to see the strength of her Lord. She heard the screams and the laughter, and the spray of blood onto her. _But there was no reason for her to see it_, she reasoned. 

"Yes, die, you fools! You pathetic weaklings!" she screamed, smiling psychotically. Her hollow laugh echoed through the halls of the hospital, bouncing only off the bodies of the people she met. 

Bending to take ahold a young doctor's body, she pressed her face into his neck. She dug her sharp teeth into his flesh, pushing and pushing until the skin snapped, sending blood into her mouth. She swished it around in her mouth carefully, as if cleaning it with her saliva, and then spit it into a small wine bottle. 

She slammed the body of a decapitated nurse away from a desk and crawled up on it. She settled there quietly to wait for the police to come--more playthings for her. 

* * *

Kiko slithered into the bedroom of her Lord. She lay, a shuddering mass of flesh and exposed blood. A bullet lay lodged, just barely visible, from her muscular ankle. Trying to ignore the growing feeling of digust, the snakedemon crawled up on the covers beside the insane murderer. 

_I remember, you were too sweet once . . . . What happened in those years when I had to leave you? Two years, and you become a violent monster. _But then, Kiko saw Iyo's face. 

Perfectly calm. A gentle smile, not a smirk. A relaxed forehead. Black curls falling over her shoulders. The tiny child she that took her as her own when they were young. 

"When you care about someone more then yourself, it's called love." Iyo whispered, and one heavyset arm lifted up, creating a warm little pocket for Kiko. She slithered into the little corner Iyo made for her and looked at her face as she returned to sleep. 

_You may not be so sweet now, Iyo, my dear, but I love you. You may never say it, but you love me too. _The snake reached it's glinting, scaled head foreward and pressed it's lips to the demon lord's cheek. _I still love you. Somewhere inside that insanity is the trapped little girl who I will let out someday. I still love you.___

Her arms went around her pet's form and the snake let out a very small, happy noise. As she looked at the face of her Master, tears began to form in her black eyes. 

_You still love me. 

* * *

**Insanity, Insanity, Insanity**_   
**_Is my heart supposed to feel this delighted when in pain?_**   
**_The mercy I had when I was very young_**   
**_Died in me long, long ago_****__**

**_I don't believe those lies they told me about me being sweet once_**   
**_A baby child with big eyes, it's enough to make me sick_**   
**_If they really knew me, they would see my dark past_**   
**_And oh, how I love all those murders . . ._**   
**_Death From The Sky_**


End file.
